This Darkness that Once Consumed Me
by Regalqueenregina
Summary: After returning from Neverland Regina must learn how to settle into life back in Storybrooke. Is she ready to be the mother Henry wants her to be. Will Storybrooke let her? Eventual Hooked Queen with Evil Charming friendship. Many thanks to ElizabethGugino for beta reading.
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

Regina watched them run away. A tear rolled down her cheek. She knew that she would never see Henry again. She hurt so many people and destroyed so many lives. She deserved to be called the Evil Queen. This is her time to prove to Henry that she can be good, even if it means dying. She was determined to make sure that Henry got to live the life he deserved.

Regina flicked her wrist. Vines exploded out of the ground and grabbed the lost boys, paralyzing them. Regina ran through the jungle, throwing fireballs behind her as she ran. She was exhausted. Every ounce of magic that she had she was channeling towards the lost boys. She had to admit that it felt good. Her magic had grown stronger since she was using it out of love for Henry and not for evil. An arrow came shooting towards her. Regina grabbed it out of the air and set it on fire, then she sent it back at the lost boys. She reached out her left hand and thrust it into someone's chest. She was unsure whose heart she had just taken, but she didn't care. She had to do whatever was needed to make sure that Henry got away. She crushed the heart and then threw another fireball.

They all ran as fast as they could. Hook was checking the trees as they made their way through the jungle. He had informed them that the only way to open a portal was to use pixie dust. Unfortunately, pixies aren't always generous. They had only been known to willingly give their dust to those who performed a worthy task. Since none of them had done that, they had no choice. They must steal pixie dust, and a lot of it.

"Will my mom be okay?" Henry asked for the fifth time.

"Your mother is going to make sure that we get out okay, and she is willing to do whatever she needs to." Mr. Gold said.

"But will she be o…"

"Henry, you must stay quiet. We don't want to scare off the pixies." Hook spat out.

Emma grabbed Henry's hand and pulled him through the jungle.

Regina saw Hook's ship as she broke through the jungle. She didn't understand. They should have left over an hour ago. She was terrified. All the magic she had been using was making it hard for her to keep going.

Regina turned around and faced all the lost boys. She thought of Henry and the ten years she spent with him. Every hug, every kiss, every time she watched him learn something new. She channeled every last bit of energy that she had and shot it towards the lost boys. Fire, wind, and electricity went shooting towards the jungle in a wave of pure magic. Then, Regina collapsed.

Mr. Gold, the Charmings, Hook , and Henry looked over the side of the ship and saw a wave a magic sweep through the jungle. It was amazing.

"I always knew she was powerful." Mr. Gold said in awe. He was deeply impressed. Regina had accomplished something even he might not have been able to do. Then, she collapsed into a lifeless heap on the ground.

A bloodcurtling scream came from Henry. "No! Mom!" He started to sob. Emma turned to Henry and caught him before he fell to the ground. Snow started to cry. Regina may have tried to kill her for years, but she still had love for her. She still held out hope that they could be family. Regina had proved that she changed. She had saved everyone's life multiple times since they came to Neverland. Snow looked up and saw a cloud of light.

Hook couldn't believe it. A fantastic cloud of magical light was shooting toward Regina. It picked her up. Magic engulfed her. It seemed to shoot through her. As she was lifted into the air, Hook could just make out forms. The magic was from the pixies. It was obvious to Hook that the pixies had deemed her actions that of a pure sacrifice. They may all be able to leave because of Regina. The pixies moved towards the ship and gently placed Regina onto the deck. She looked beautiful, like she was sleeping. As the pixies moved away Hook saw something on Regina's chest. It was a vile. He picked it up and examined it.

"Pixie dust." Hook said to the group.

"The pixies must have decided that Regina's sacrifice was noble." Mr. Gold responded.

Hook opened the vile and poured it into the water. A portal opened. Everyone grabbed onto something and Snow grabbed Regina. The ship rode into the portal. For a moment everything was dark. Once light came back they looked out over the water and saw land.

"I had Belle put up a protection spell to keep people out of Storybrooke. There seems to be enough pixie dust left for me to make a temporary break in it so that we may get through." Mr. Gold said to the group. Snow hugged her family.

"We're home." She choked out through happy tears. Hook started to steer the ship towards what he knew would be his new home. Storybrooke.


	2. Chapter 1

Mr. Gold took the last of the pixie dust and made a break in Storybrooke's new barrier. The group walked in and headed towards the center of town.

* * *

By the time the group arrived news had spread of their arrival. "What are you doing with her?" Leroy angerly asked. He gestured towards David who was carrying an unconscious Regina.

"I am carrying the woman who saved this town as her home." David spat back. Snow turned towards the crowd that had gathered and addressed them like a true royal.

"This woman may have done horrible things. I, personally, know this better than all of you. Regina and I have been fighting for a long time. But, before we left she sacrificed herself to save this town from destruction."

David looked down at Regina and realized that she did deserve another chance. So, he too addressed the crowd. "In Neverland, she saved our lives more times that I can say, and she almost died trying to make sure we all got home. I know you have no love for her, but I ask just one thing of you. Be gracious. You do not have to be her friend, or even like her. Just let her live her life. Give her a chance to be good." The crowd murmured something about agreeing.

* * *

Henry grabbed the spare key he once hid so that Emma could break into his mother's garage. He let the group into the mansion and led them to his mother's room. David laid her down on the bed and Henry tucked her in. David looked on as Henry curled into his mother's side. She looked so peaceful.

"Let's head downstairs. Mr. Gold said it would be awhile before she woke up." Emma said. Once downstairs the group started to discuss what they were going to do now that they are back.

"Mr. Gold said that Belle would like to get back to running the library. She had some trouble with the paper work as acting mayor. She also had some trouble with King George, apparently he resurfaced and tried to take over Storybrooke again. She wants to know if Regina wants her job as mayor back?" Snow looked down and then continued. "I hope that we don't have anymore trouble with George."

A day later Regina woke up. Alone. She got out of her bed and looked around. She wandered downstairs and found an envelope on the kitchen counter. Inside was a letter from Emma telling her that she has been asked to be mayor again and to keep an eye out for King George. Regina ripped up the letter in anger and sadness. All she can think of is that she should have died in Neverland. Now she is stuck in this town, expected to live her life. Alone. Without Henry. Regina wants no life without Henry. He is her world, the reason she wakes up in the morning, the reason she is trying to be good. She lost hope in herself long ago, but Henry restored it. Regina runs out the door, unsure of where she is going.

* * *

"Hello love." Regina jumps. She looks around and realizes that the voice is coming from Hook.

"What am I doing here?"

"Don't ask me love. I came up from my cabins and found you here. Here, you look like you need this." Hook takes a swig from a bottle and then hands it to Regina. She smells it and instantly recognizes the smell, rum. She looks up at Hook, ready to scream at him or even use magic on him. But then she rethinks. She no longer has Henry, there is no reason she shouldn't allow herself this night. Regina takes a long swig from the bottle, stares Hook down, then takes another swig.

* * *

Emma was conflicted. She isn't sure if she should be angry at Regina or herself. She had gone back to the mansion an hour ago to check on Regina and found her missing and the letter torn up. Henry would be so mad when he found out Regina was gone. Emma had no idea where she might have gone. Maybe Henry was right when he said that they shouldn't have left her. She took a sip of coffee.

"Hey Emma. You look worried. Is something wrong?" Emma looked up and saw Ruby.

"I can't find Regina."

"Oh, I saw her go towards the docks about two hours ago. "

"Thanks Ruby."

Emma leaves Granny's and heads towards the docks.

* * *

Emma gets to the docks and grabs her gun. She knows Regina had been good lately, but she is unwilling to take the chance. She boards the ship and immediately sees Regina and Hook. Her jaw drops open in shock. She is unsure how to react.

"Ms. Swan, the Savior!" Regina sarcastically says. "Have you come to save me?"

As Regina laughs Emma continues to stare. The scene she is looking into is not what she had expected.

* * *

**A/N So, what do you think so far? What do you think is happening on Hook's ship?**


	3. Chapter 2

**i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Emma stared at Regina, speechless. She had heard stories of the Evil Queen. She heard that no one could keep their eyes off her, now she understood. Regina had dark, dramatic makeup on that emphasized her dark allure. Her hair was in an unusual updo that made her look taller than she was. Then Emma looked at Regina's clothes. Though dresses aren't her favorite thing, the one Regina was wearing was a work of art. It was a tight fitting, long, deep blue, velvet gown. There were jewels around her neck and her wrists. Regina turned around and grabbed a bottle from Hook. When she did Emma saw the back of the dress, which was even more glamorous than the front. The gown had a chandelier of jewels cascading down her back. When Regina turned back, Emma realized that she was face to face with the Evil Queen.

Regina strutted towards Emma. "If your not here to save me then are you here to take something else from me? I don't see what else you could take, since you've already taken my son from me. Or are you here to put me out of my misery?" Emma realized that Henry had been right. They shouldn't have left Regina alone. She had to try and calm her down.

"Regina, why don't you give me that bottle and then you and I will go back to the apartment." Emma reached for the bottle. And grabbed it out of Regina's hands. Regina threw her hand out and Emma was lifted into air. Then she took the bottle back and took a long swing from it.

"I see you can't keep yourself from taking things from me." Regina let Emma down with a loud thud. "Now, why don't you go run off and leave me to my misery." Emma realized that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Fine Regina, I'll leave." Emma stalked off the boat. When she got to her car Hook grabbed her arm.

"Look love, Regina's upset, but it's nothing I can't handle love." Emma could tell he was a little drunk too. "I promise, when she leaves or falls asleep I will come and find you." Hook got back on his ship and walked over to Regina. "Now love, why don't you give me some of that rum." Regina took another swig from the bottle, grabbed Hook's face and roughly kissed him.

* * *

"Is my mom okay?" Emma wasn't even fully through the door when Henry started bombarding Emma with questions. "Is she mad that we left? Can I go see her?"

"Henry, why don't you go upstairs while we talk." Snow said. Henry was about to argue but Emma and Snow gave him a look that told him not to. Once upstairs Snow spoke to Emma. " So what happened with Regina?"

Emma sat down, not sure how to explain it. "Well, um, she was on Hook's ship. She was in this ornate gown and she was very, very drunk."

"Hmm. She must have brought some of her dresses from the Enchanted Forest."

"Well, she was mad that she woke up alone and she…" Before Emma could finish there was a loud knock on the door. David opened it to find Hook holding a sleeping Regina.

Hook pushes past David and walks over to Emma. "I slipped something in the bottle to make her sleep, but it should only last for a couple of hours."

"What's she wearing?" They all turned and saw Henry at the base of the stairs. Snow walked over to Henry.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some extra pillows for Regina." Then Snow turned to Hook. "Why don't you bring Regina upstairs."

Once Hook goes upstairs Snow turns to David. "Could you please go to Regina's home to get her some clothes." David nodded and then left the apartment.

* * *

David walks around Regina's home. He wasn't sure what to take so he just grabbed some shoes and a simple dress for her. He walked into her study and found a stack of thick books on her desk. He opened the first book and saw that it was a photo album. Inside were pictures of Henry. As he flipped through the book he found himself getting angrier and angrier. This woman had taken away his daughter, she didn't deserve to have a child. David left her house and headed to his apartment, ready to give her a piece of his mind.

David walked through his apartment door, ready to kick Regina out. "Oh, you brought her clothes." Snow said.

Emma laughed. "Not that it mattered, she just used magic to get herself new ones."

David looked up and saw Regina sitting at the counter with Henry on her lap. She had one arm around him and with her other hand she was playing with his hair. Henry was talking about the show he was watching and Regina was just looking at him and smiling. She had so much love in her eyes that all of David's anger disappeared. Before he realized what he was doing he walked up to Regina. "I was teaching Henry how to ride. I think maybe you should take over, you were always the better rider."

Henry looked up at Regina. "So you're gonna teach me know?" Regina looked at Henry and smiled. "If that's what you want, then I would love to."

Henry jumped up and started to run upstairs. "Can we start today? Please? My stuff is right upstairs."

"Of course Henry." Regina looked at Emma and Snow. "I will head to the stables. Bring him in an hour.

* * *

It had been almost two hours. Regina was sitting on a horse and crying. She didn't know why she believed that they would let her be with Henry. Regina started to ride.

"Are we sure we should let Regina do this?" Emma asked.

David looked at his daughter. "I think it's time that we give Regina a chance. All she has done the past few months is help us. It is our turn to help her."

Henry looked at all of them "My mom is gonna be mad that we are late." They stopped at the stables. "Hey, where's my mom?" They all looked around.

"Emma pointed towards the hill. "I think I found her." Regina and her horse had just jumped over a pile of rocks and were heading towards the stables. Henry looked on, excited. When Regina got to the stables she jumped off her horse. "Wow, mom. I didn't know you were this good." Regina smiled at Henry and gave him a hug.

"Why don't you go inside." Regina looked at the Charmings. "I will teach him for a few hours, you can pick him up at two." Then, she headed into the stables to be with her son.


	4. Chapter 3

Emma watched Henry as he ate dinner. He was telling Snow and David about what he had been doing with Regina. He had been taking lessons with her daily and she was all he could talk about. Snow and David were thrilled. Henry was happy, Regina was tolerable, and the town was running smoothly. Emma couldn't help but feel jealous. Before Neverland, things were always chaotic. It was easy to take care of Henry then. But now things were different. Perfect really. She knew that she should be happy but this calm was making Henry drift back towards Regina. Emma felt helpless, she couldn't do anything for him. She couldn't even soothe his nightmares. He called Regina when he got scared and he would go home with her. She had to do something, she couldn't lose Henry.

* * *

1 WEEK LATER

Regina walked towards Hook's ship. She was an emotional wreck. She hadn't seen or talked to Henry in a week. When she called Ms. Swan about his riding lessons she said that Henry had made plans with friends instead. Regina was happy he was making friends. He was never able to before because no one else aged. She should have known he would only be with her a short time. He had settled back into his life and didn't need her anymore. Regina boarded Hook's ship.

"Hello love." Regina walked over to him and got so close that they were almost kissing.

"You have anymore rum Hook?" He smiled at her and pulled out a bottle.

* * *

2 WEEKS LATER

Snow and David were headed to Hook's ship after hearing Regina was there. They were hoping to salvage Regina's sanity. She had a tendency to become a little murderous when Henry was taken from her. All David could think about was what she did to Greg and Tamara.

They had just found out that Emma had been keeping Henry from Regina. She had told them that it was Henry's choice, but they now knew that was a lie. Emma was overwhelmed. They guessed that it was because she never really had a chance to rest since the curse broke. She had been forgetting that Henry couldn't cook and would forget to make him meals. She had forgotten to pick him up and bring him to school seven times. Regina had been taking him. They had all agreed not to tell Emma. But she was heading in a downward spiral. They had talked to Archie and he had agreed that she needed time away from all responsibility, to rest.

For the tenth night in a row Henry woke up screaming. David was about to call Regina when Emma unplugged the phone. She said she could handle it. That was three hours ago. Henry was still awake and completely terrified of the inner demons that had haunted him since Neverland. That was why they were now out looking for Regina, they needed her help. They got to the ship and walked onto the top deck. The first thing they saw was an empty bottle of rum, then they saw Hook on the ground. Straddling him was Regina. Snow and David quietly left the ship and headed home.

Once at the apartment they grabbed Henry's stuff and put it in a bag. Henry walked into the room, confused.

"What are you guys doing?" Snow walked over to Henry.

"David and I decided that it would be best if you stay with Regina for awhile. We will bring you over in the morning."

* * *

Regina was on Hook's ship again, she had been coming almost every night for two weeks. She watched him as he sat on his ship and drank his rum. She didn't know why she came, but she did.

Regina grabbed the bottle from Hook and drank until she needed a breath. Hook laughed. "Well, someone is eager." Regina handed him the bottle and he did as she had done. They continued this game until the bottle was empty.

Regina placed the empty bottle down and pushed Hook onto the ground and straddled him. Before he could say anything she started to kiss him.

Regina clumsily grabbed at him as she roughly kissed him. Hook, though at first shocked, kissed her back. The Evil Queen was a known seductress. He of course knew her reputation, though he never had the pleasure of experiencing the full effect first hand. Just as he was about the let himself succumb to his lust he felt something wet on his face. Tears. In that moment, all he could think of was how broken she had been the last time she came to him. He didn't realize it until now, but he cared for her. He couldn't do this with her, not while she was drunk. He pushed her away. "You're drunk love. You don't know what your doing. Why don't you go home and rest. I have things to do." He left his ship quickly, hoping he hadn't hurt her.

* * *

Regina let herself into her home. She was all alone, again. Even the pirate didn't want her. She poured herself a drink and drank herself to sleep.

**thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this. It means so much to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

Henry was a little confused. His grandparents had whisked him away from Emma this morning. They told her that this was for the best and it would only be for a short time. She was furious, but they left before she could say anything. Now, he was on his way to his mom's house with David. She didn't even know they were coming.

* * *

Regina heard the doorbell ring. She got up and headed over. She didn't know who would be here, but she wasn't in the mood for visitors. She opened the door ready to give whoever was at the door a piece of her mind.

"Hi Mom!" Regina looked down at Henry. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Henry!" Regina bent down and gave him a big hug. She stood up and kept her arms around her son. Regina looked up at David and gave him a questioning look. He looked at her and nodded towards Henry. Regina gave Henry a kiss. "Henry, why don't you go inside and get your riding stuff on."

"Okay!" Henry ran inside excitedly.

Regina walked towards David and crossed her arms. "So, you have decided to let me be with my son." David looked at Regina, unsure of how to answer.

"Emma has been having trouble. Archie recommended that she take a break from all responsibility."

So she was a babysitter now. Regina's eyes danced with anger, and David could feel her magic pulsing. He knew he had to do some serious damage control. "Look Regina, I know you love Henry. I'm trying here. These things take time. I promise, I'm not trying to take him away from you."

"And why should I trust you. Your daughter once told me that she wasn't here to take Henry, and look what happened. I didn't see my son for months."

David walked up to Regina and grabbed her shoulders. Regina pushed him away, almost forcing him to the ground. He had forgotten how strong she was. She was so petite and always used her magic, but she actually had a pretty good amount of physical strength.

"Regina. I have no intention of taking him from you. I know you don't trust me, I know you don't trust anyone. But everyone needs allies, give me a chance to be yours."

"I have been trying to kill your family for years. Why would you want to help me?"

David sensed a sadness in her voice. He knew that she probably never had anyone on her side. He decided to tell her the truth and hope she believed him.

"I don't know. You love Henry and so do I. I hope that you believe me. All I want to do it help." Regina looked at him in disbelief. "I need to head back, Emma isn't very happy that we took Henry." He started to walk away when he heard Regina's voice. She took a couple steps towards him and spoke softly.

"Thank You." She turned around and walked into her house.

* * *

Henry sat in his room reading. Today had been great, just like before he got the book. He had spent all day with his mom. They talked and joked. He couldn't remember the last time he heard his mother joke. He realized that she had always been like this. He was the one who pushed her away. She might have been the Evil Queen, but all she had ever been to him was a mother. He knew he had hurt her, but he didn't mean to. All he had done was what he thought was right. But he learned differently. David had told him that it was okay to love her and that he shouldn't feel ashamed, even if other people tried to make him feel so. Henry walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, can I help?" Regina turned around and looked at Henry. Tears formed in her eyes, he had never wanted to help her before.

"Of course Henry." She handed him a spoon. "Why don't you stir the sauce for me." Henry took the spoon and then gave Regina a big hug.

"I love you mom." He went to the pot and started to stir the sauce. Regina looked at Henry.

"Henry, I'm going to go to the bathroom. I don't want you near the stove while I'm gone. Why don't you roll the meatballs while I'm gone." Henry nodded and went to get the ground meat. Regina walked into the bathroom and started to cry. Her baby boy. He had never told her that he loved her outright. Maybe she still had a chance with Henry. Maybe.

* * *

"He is my Son! She has no right to him." Emma was hysterical and her parents were trying to calm her down. Snow slowly walked towards her.

"Emma, honey. He is her son too. For months we made him feel like he couldn't love her. She is something familiar to him. She raised him. I may not like her but I have made my peace. You need to as well. Henry needs both his mothers." Emma got up, fuming with anger.

"I am the best thing for Henry! She is bad for him." David forced Emma to sit down.

"Emma, you were forgetting to cook his meals, forgetting about school, you need to rest. Henry will be fine. I just talked to him. Regina took him riding and now they are cooking together. She is trying to put her life back together. "

"Every time we give her a chance she reverts. Have you forgotten that she cast a curse because she was mad at you two."

David sighs. This was harder than he though. "Every time we gave her a chance we tore it out from under her. I am willing to try and so is she. We are begging of you. Take a break. Please." Emma looked at her parents. She knew that if she tried to take Henry by force he would be unhappy.

"Fine. I'll do what you ask."

* * *

**so i leave for vacation in a week. I will try to publish some chapter while I am away, but they may not be up as frequently. Hope you are all enjoying!**


	6. Chapter 5

Emma sat on her bed. She was mad at her parents. They took Henry from her and Regina wouldn't let her see him.

"Hi honey." Snow came up to Emma. "We got you some food from Granny's and a picture from Henry. Regina gave it to David this morning."

"Great. A picture. I'm his mother and all I get is a picture. While I'm sitting here Regina has my son. He should be with me!"

Snow sighed. It had been over a week and Emma was still mad at them. "Look, Emma, honey. Henry loves you. He misses you."

"Then let me see him! He belongs with me!"

"Emma. Listen. You are overwhelmed. There hasn't even been a week since the curse broke that we haven't been dealing with chaos." Emma started to speak but Snow interrupted. "Look. I know you don't want Regina and Henry to be together, but Henry has been through a lot. He needs stability. Regina knows him better than anyone."

"He is My son! I know him better than anyone. He…" Before Emma could finish David walked in. He had heard enough to know what was going on.

"When you two were in the Enchanted Forest I spent a lot of with Regina. I thought taking care of Henry would be easy, but it wasn't. He got sick and I wouldn't know what to do. Regina knew what foods to give him, what medicine he would take, and what stories would help him fall asleep. Right now she is the most stable thing for him." Emma looked at him with such animosity that he knew that if he didn't do something she was going to do something drastic. "Look, we can talk to Regina about you seeing Henry." Snow looked at him.

"Maybe you should go. I don't know why but she seems to hate you the least. If Emma or I go she will say no. If you go there is a chance she will say yes."

"Okay. I'll leave now." David left the apartment and headed towards the woman who had tried to kill his family to ask her a favor.

* * *

"No"

"Regina please. Just one day."

"I said no. I will not give my son to Ms. Swan. If I do she may never give him back."

David sat down. He needed to convince Regina in someway. "Regina. What if you just let us have dinner with him, at Granny's. You can drop him off and pick him up. Please. Emma is becoming restless. I think that if she sees Henry and sees that he is okay she will let us help her. Please."

Regina looked over and saw Henry grooming his horse. He's a little boy. He loved Ms. Swan, as much as it pained her she had to admit it. She had to do what is best for her son. She looked at David, unsure of why he was even asking. Before Neverland, they wouldn't even let her give him a birthday present. She had to pay Ruby to give it to him. Now they were just handing him to her. She was confused, but decided not to question it. "Fine. Tomorrow. I will drop him off at 5:30 and pick him up at 7. I will be at my office the whole time. If you try to leave with him I will know."

"Thank you." David knew that she was only being hostile because she was worried. He got into his car and called Snow to tell her the plan.

* * *

Regina sat in her office. She had just dropped Henry off at Granny's. It scared her how happy he was. She knew that if he decided to be with Emma she couldn't stop him. He had obviously inherited her talent for running away.

7:00 pm.

Regina walked into Granny's. Everyone turned to look at her, and most of them gave her nasty looks. She was used to it. She walked right over to Henry.

"Henry, it's time to go. You need to get home and finish your homework before bed. If you finish early I will let you watch your show." Regina held her

breath, hoping that Henry would come. Much to her happiness he jumped up and took her hand. "Okay, but I need help with some of it."

"Of course Henry."

"Bye Ma. Bye Grandma and Grandpa."

They all watched as Henry and Regina left Granny's hand in hand. Emma looked down, sadly. "She really does love him doesn't she."

Snow took her daughters hand. "For years I lived with her and never noticed her misery. As I got older I thought she was incapable of love. Seeing her with Henry proved me wrong. She loves him more than anything. He will be safe with her, I promise."

"She hurt you so much, yet you still defend her. Why?"

"Because I still love her. I don't like her and I am cautious around her but deep down I will always see her as the woman who saved me. The woman who soothed my fevers and held me when I had nightmares. When I was younger I wanted to be just like her. I even wanted to look like her. I never gave up hope that she could be good again. I think that that time has finally come."

* * *

Sidney Glass sat in the safe house. King George had broke him out of the asylum. He said that they were going to take down Regina and rule over Storybrooke. He smiled to himself. That bitch was finally going to get what she deserved.

**sidney and george** **are back? What do you think is going to happen?**


	7. Chapter 6

Emma sat in the bushes. She needed to make sure that Henry was okay. She had intended on catching Regina doing something wrong. It had been a week but nothing had happened. Henry went to school, Regina went to work, they ate together and talked. He gave her hugs and every time he did Emma saw tears form in Regina's eyes. Then, this morning, Emma saw Regina pack a bag and take Henry into her car. Emma followed them, assuming Regina had found a way to leave Storybrooke and that she was taking Henry. She didn't expect what she found. Regina and Henry on a horse and rode out to an empty clearing. Once there she set up a picnic.

Now Emma was hiding in the bushes. She watched as Henry laid down next to Regina. She was playing with his hair and looking at him with pure love. Henry was reading a book out loud. Every few minutes he would stop and talk to her. When he did she would smile a smile so bright that it almost made her look like a different person. After a few hours Regina packed up the picnic and helped Henry on his horse. Right before he got on he gave her a kiss and Emma though Regina might faint from happiness. She watched them ride off. He was happy and comfortable. Years ago Emma gave up Henry in hopes that he would have a better life. When she came to Storybrooke she thought that she had put him in an even worse condition than he would have had with her. Now she is not so sure. She wonders if Regina was like this before Henry got the book, and figured she was. His life with Regina was the life he deserved. Emma left the bushes and started walking to where she hid her car. Maybe her parents were right. She needed some time to rest, and then she would have a talk with Regina. It was time they came up with a custody arrangement.

* * *

Regina sat in her study with a drink. She had just dropped Henry off with David and he wouldn't be back until after school tomorrow. She was worried. Worried that he wouldn't want to come back. She sat in her chair and closed her eyes. Her rest was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. She got up and headed downstairs. She rushed towards the door, thinking that it was Henry. She opened the door and to her annoyance it wasn't Henry at the door. It was Hook.

"Hello love." He threw himself at Regina and kissed her. As he did he pushed her up against the wall. Regina burned him with fire that she produced from her hand.

"Get away from me pirate!" Hook looked at her sadly and knew he had hurt her.

"Regina, please. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I didn't want you to do something that you would regret." Regina looked at him and saw something she had never seen from him before. The look in his eyes was one she had seen many times before, every time she looked into the mirror. A loneliness that burns inside you. A sensation that leaves a hole in your heart. She walked up to him and kissed him lightly. He kissed her back and they headed towards her bedroom. He picked her up and placed her on the bed, gently. This gentleness was unlike either one of them. She pulled him close to her and kissed him again.

* * *

Being held was something she had never really experienced. Her time with Daniel was too short and all done in secret. Every other man she had been with had shown her no love, and she wanted no love from them. The sensation of being held close and being given soft kisses was something Regina didn't want to ever end. She turned around to kiss him again when her phone rang. She let out a sigh and picked up the phone.

"Regina. We need to talk."

"Ms. Swan. Did something happen? Is Henry okay?" Regina sat up and started grabbing her clothes.

"No, nothing happened. We need to talk."

"Fine. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Regina put on her clothes and left her home.

Hook sat on the bed and chuckled. It was very like Regina to not say a word to him. He put on his clothes and headed towards his ship.

* * *

"Fine Ms. Swan. How do you want to do this."

"Mr. Gold said he told you that there was a way that Henry could leave Storybrooke one day."

"Yes. I traded him the rest of the pixie dust. In exchange he used some to make a potion that would allow Henry to come and go, with one companion, as he pleases. I have it locked away. When he is older I will use it so he can have a real life."

"He will need to go to college to have a life outside this town."

"Very good Ms. Swan. It seems that your parents stupidity didn't completely rub off on you."

Emma rolled her eyes. Typical Regina. "I'm not very good at school stuff. If he is going to need good grades, I can't help him." Regina looked at her. She knew that Emma was about to say something she didn't like. "Regina, I think that you should have Henry during the week, to help with schoolwork. " The surprise was written all over Regina's face.

"You are giving my son back?"

"You already have him back. All he talks about are the things he does with you."

Regina looked at her phone. "It's almost time to get Henry. I need to go." Regina got up and left. Emma chuckled. She figured that silence was like a thank you from Regina.

* * *

Henry sat at the dinning room table with his mom. She just told him that he would get to see all of his family regularly. He had never been happier.

* * *

"We will get our town back! The witch will be killed along with anyone else who gets in my way. That is a promise!" George finished his speech. Tomorrow his group would strike and take back Storybrooke.

**what do you guys think? reviews motivate me :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Regina sat in her living room, watching Hook attempt to learn how to work a television. She wasn't quite sure what Hook was to her, but she decided that that was a conversation for another time. She laughed as he jumped when she changed the channel. This was more entertaining than she thought. She was about to change the channel again when her phone rang. Hook jumped again.

"Regina! You need to come to the school." Regina could hear the desperation in Snow's voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's King George. He tried to take over the school and when that didn't work Sidney grabbed Henry."

"Sidney Glass?"

"Yes. George broke him out of the asylum."

Snow looked up and saw purple smoke. Once it disappeared Regina stood before her.

"Where did they take my son?"

"I don't know, but they are terrorizing the school."

Regina looked around the gym. It seemed as if most of the school was here. She pointed at a group of children.

"Move away from the wall, now!" The children ran in fear. Regina focused on her son and used that feeling of love to summon her magic. The children watched as she blew a hole in the wall. Regina turned towards the students and Snow. "Take them to my house, they will be safe there."

One of the teachers looked at Regina. "Why should we trust you?"

Regina walked up to her looking every bit like the queen. "You don't have a choice. My house is protected by magic; even Mr. Gold would have trouble breaking through my new barrier. The school is no longer safe."

Snow picked up her phone. "I'll call Ruby and Granny. They will meet you guys there." The teachers guided the children through the hole Regina made.

* * *

"What are you going to do to me?" Henry struggled against his bonds. Sidney looked down at him with disgust.

"First I'm going to kill you and make Regina watch. Then I'm going to kill her. She will pay for trapping me."

"I read the book. You made a wish and trapped yourself."

"You don't know what she did to me! She will pay." Sidney left the room and locked the door. Henry continued to fight against his bonds.

* * *

Regina and Snow ran into the town square and found George's mob attacking people. A puff of purple smoke appeared and then a bow and arrow appeared in Snow's hand and a dagger in Regina's. Regina looked at Snow. She had the same serious look that she had in her eyes all those years ago when she chased Snow near the stables. Snow knew that Regina was about to ask her to do something, and this time Snow was determined to go through with it.

"George's men have been riled up. They attacked a school. There is no way that you will be able to talk to them. I am counting on you to fight back." Then Regina handed Snow the dagger. "Help me save my son." Snow put her hand on Regina's shoulder.

"I will make sure nothing happens to him." Just as Snow started to walk towards the fighting David and Emma showed up. Emma walked right up to Regina.

"What are the children doing at your home? Did you take them?" Regina shot an evil glance at Emma.

"Ms. Swan. They are there for their own safety. My house…" Before Regina could finish they all heard screams. The group ran in the direction of the noise and found a mob attacking a group of people who were loyal to Snow and David. Regina threw a fireball at the attackers and Snow moved then into a store to hide. Once people realized that Snow and David were there they started coming out to help. The town was chaotic. Regina was throwing fire and branches were shooting out of the ground and grabbing George's men. The Charmings were fighting and the townspeople were helping.

After about an hour of fighting Regina heard a familiar voice. "Stop fighting or these two die." Regina turned and saw George holding Henry and Sidney holding Snow. They each had a knife held to their neck.

"If you touch my son I will hurt you. I will tie you up and hurt you until you beg for death. Let him go and I might give you a merciful death." Everyone could sense the anger in Regina's voice. The Evil Queen had returned with a vengeance. Sidney glared at Regina.

"You took my life from me, I have never had a moment of freedom because of you." Regina walked closer to him.

"You're pathetic. You made the wish that trapped you in my mirrors. You choose to do my bidding here because you had a pathetic puppy dog crush. Your miserable life is no one's fault but your own." George put the knife closer to Henry's neck which caused Henry to whimper.

"Mom." He choked out. "Please." Regina looked at the two men.

"Either you two let them go or I will kill you right where you stand." George laughed.

"You want to save Snow White. What an unexpected surprise. Are you going soft Regina?" Sidney and George laughed. Suddenly the two of them were lifted into the air. Chains appeared out of thin air and wrapped around their necks. The chains tighten until the men could no longer breathe. Then, Sidney threw his knife right at Henry. Regina caught it in mid air.

"You bastard. How dare you touch my son!" Regina set the knife on fire and sent it shooting right at Sidney's heart. George continued to struggle. Regina felt David's hand on her shoulder.

"Let him down Regina, he will be punished." Regina looked over and saw Henry, then she let George down, and a mob engulfed him.

Henry went running towards Regina. "Mom!" Regina hugged Henry and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Henry! I had to. I couldn't let him hurt you. I love you Henry. Never forget that." Henry looked over at Emma, and she smiled at him. He looked up at Regina. "Mom, can we go home."

"Of course Henry. Of course.

* * *

Regina sat in Henry's room and watched him sleep. All of the children had left her home and Henry had gone straight to bed. She wasn't sure what would happen next. She just decided to take it one day at a time and hope for the best. She headed into her room and went to sleep. That night she dreamt of Daniel's death and her marriage to King Leopold. She woke up covered in sweat. It seemed that her nightmares had come back to haunt her. It seemed that the happiness that she had felt the past couple of months had decided to leave her. Her demons were back.

**important question. Should I keep this going? I already have a chapter written that will wrap this all up. It would take place a year after this chapter. If you guys want I can continue the story up to that point and that way you would have more to read. Let me know. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and sorry this is so short. I'm having a writers block.**

_Regina snuck out the back door. She walked into the crisp, cool air. She relished the feeling. It felt like freedom, something she wanted more than anything._

_Regina walked around, unsure of what she was doing. All she knew was that she needed to get out of her house. Regina crossed her arms and walked towards the stables. She wished that Daniel was here, but he had gone to a village for his mother's funeral. She wished nothing more than to be with him, to hold him and kiss him._

"_Regina!" Regina turned and saw her mother standing there. Her fists in a tight ball and her face contorted in anger._

_Regina hugged herself, knowing what was about to happen._

_"How dare you leave the ball! All the trouble I went through to plan it and you leave."_

_"Mother, I have no interest in high society events."_

_Cora stalked up to Regina and slapped her across the face._

_"You are an unappreciative child!"_

_Cora threw Regina into the air and into a tree. Regina fell to the_ ground in a semi-lifeless lump.

"_Please, mother, please." Regina forced out. "I'll go back in, I'll do what you said."_

_"That's all I wanted."_

_Cora picked up Regina and used magic to make her bruises disappear. Regina walked back into her home. Though the bruises were invisible she could still feel the pain. It shot through her body like a wildfire and every step she took felt like it would be her last._

Regina shot up, covered in sweat. She couldn't remember the dream, or memory, but knew it must have been about her mother or King Leopold. Dreams about her memories of them were the only ones that became night terrors. Regina hung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned forward over her knees. She took a deep breath and sat up straight. Regina walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She let the warm water wash away the sweat. It ran down her body, waking her up.

"Henry? Henry!" Henry's eyes shot open at the sound of his grandmother's voice. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at Snow. "Yea?"

Snow ran her fingers through Henry's hair. "What's wrong. You fell asleep the moment Regina dropped you off. Are you not sleeping?"

Henry looked down. He didn't want to rat out his mother. Every time something happened, Emma brought Regina in for questioning. He didn't want them to keep him from his mother.

Snow looked down at her grandson. Henry was looking down at his hands and was making a fist. "Henry, if your not sleeping then we can stop bringing you over." Henry shot up and stared Snow down, his body tense and his eyes dancing with anger.

"No! I'm fine. You can't keep me from my mother."

Snow looked at Henry in a different way. She remembered Regina's reaction when Henry was taken from. her. The anger level was scary, but they never gave up Henry. Now, Emma was trying to take Henry away again, convinced that Henry wasn't safe with Regina. If anything, Henry was more like Regina than anyone else. Here he was, looking as angry as Regina once had, fighting for his mother. He refused to say that anything was wrong. "Okay, why don't we head to Granny's for lunch." Henry nodded and walked towards the door.


End file.
